And it was so...
by The Steel Angel
Summary: The final installment of the Jake series. Blossom waits immpatiently outside the operating room.


And it was so…  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – This is the final installment of the Jake series  
  
The sequel to 'Sibling Rivalry' and 'The  
  
Fourth'. Enjoy!  
  
I sat in the waiting room.  
  
My eyes were wandering from the floor, to the clock, to the operating room, and back to the floor again.  
  
We'd been waiting here for at least the past four hours. The professor paced around the room silently.  
  
Buttercup was reading various sports magazines, and playing with her yoyo.  
  
Bubbles had fallen asleep on one of the waiting room chairs.  
  
According to the doctors, Jake was going into a very risky, very intriquite surgery. What Dr. Shaper had explained, was that they had to peel back the eyelid, and very carefully, burn off the excess glass that had fused with the skin of the eyelid.  
  
But they had to be careful, not to burn too deep, for fear that they would damage the eyelid permanently.  
  
"Professor?" I asked quietly. The professor turned to face me. His eyes showed no emotion.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" he answered.  
  
"I…is Jake going to be okay?" I asked. I sounded like a scared little girl.  
  
I was.  
  
The professor leaned over and hugged me. I hugged back.  
  
"I hope so, honey. I really hope so." He said. I felt the teas coming. I closed my eyes, and let the tears well up. when I opened my eyes, they ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry, Blossom. If you keep that up, I'll start it too." Buttercup said. I wiped my eyes and sniffled.  
  
"Sorry, Buttercup." I said.  
  
We waited for another few hours. My eyes began to get heavy. Just when I was about to doze off, the red light above the operation room shut off. Dr. Shaper walked into the room, his head held low.  
  
I jumped to my feet, and ran over to him. He looked up, his eyes seemingly full of disappointment.  
  
"Doctor? What happened?" the professor asked. The doctor sighed.  
  
"It was a complete success." He said dully.  
  
I looked at the ground, ready to start crying again. Then, his words hit home.  
  
"Success!" I zoomed up into the doctor's arms, and hugged him tightly. The doctor nodded.  
  
"You can go see him if you like. He's just waking up." he said. I looked up at the professor. He nodded.  
  
I followed the doctor down the hall, into the recovery room. Jake had a white bandage over his left eye, but his right eve blinked madly  
  
"H…hey, Blossom." He said groggily. I was puzzled.  
  
"I thought you couldn't see?" I asked.  
  
"I can only see white and red. With your clothes, and hair, and bow, I can see you pretty clearly." I bent down, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Jake… I'm sorry for always trying to but into your personal life." I said. Jake shook his head.  
  
"No, Blossom. I'm the one who's sorry. You were never a nag. It's all my fault. You were nothing but good to me, and I acted like an ass." He said. I looked back.  
  
The professor was talking to the doctor, Buttercup as well. Bubbles was still asleep in the waiting room.  
  
I quickly bent down, and kissed Jake lightly on the lips. He looked up.  
  
"Bl… Blossom?" he whispered. I ran my hand over his cheek.  
  
"Shh," I kissed him again, and cradled his head in my arms.  
  
(Eighteen years later…)  
  
I knew, at that moment, that I truly loved Jake. Not only as a brother, but a deeper kind of love.  
  
Until we were eighteen, it was all harmless, innocent romance between us. A few hugs, kisses, and snuggles.  
  
But when we turned eighteen, things started to get serious. It all started when the professor told us, that while Buttercup, Bubbles, and I were sisters, Jake was not technically our brother.  
  
Jake became a very accomplished scientist, and moved out when he was nineteen.  
  
Bubbles became a veterinarian, and married a boy she met on a cruise to the Florida keys. His name was Robert, and they had a son named Jordan.  
  
Buttercup moved away when she turned eighteen. She moved to the east coast to become an actress of all things. As far as I know, she's still single. She hasn't contacted anyone in the family in two years.  
  
I enrolled in Townsville University. I had a dorm room, which I shared with a girl named Emily, but I spent the night many times at Jake's house.  
  
We were engaged to be married in two years, as soon as I got out of college.  
  
And on September eleventh, two years later, Jake and I were married. I loved him with all my heart, and he loved me. And on that night, the same night, where twenty years earlier, the World Trade Center had collapsed, we made love for the first time. We became one. Two bodies, joined by and eternal bond of love.  
  
That was two years ago.  
  
Now, I was sitting in the hospital, with Jake beside me, holding my hands.  
  
My fiery red hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat. I was giving birth.  
  
"One more push should do it, Mrs. Utonium." Dr. Shaper jr. said.  
  
"One more push, honey!" Jake coached. He squeezed my hand.  
  
I grunted, and put every last ounce of energy I had into that last push.  
  
"We've got it!" the doctor cried.  
  
I felt the pain gradually reduce, and finally leave all together.  
  
I took a deep breath for the first time in ages.  
  
"It's a girl." The nurse told us. Jake looked down at me lovingly.  
  
"What do you want to name her, Blossy?" he asked softly.  
  
"How about Brittany?" I suggested. He nodded.  
  
"Brittany it is." He said. The nurse walked over to me, holding something in her arms.  
  
"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked.  
  
I held out my arms. She handed me a small child, wrapped in blankets. I looked at her.  
  
She had long red hair, and big ruby colored eyes. She opened and closed her eyes, and just looked up at me. She smiled, and cooed a few times before yawning, and falling asleep.  
  
"She looks just like you, sweetheart." Jake said to me. I leaned my head up, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I love you, Jake." I said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
As we said those words, a thought ran through my mind. It was a quote, from an old TV show long since forgotten.  
  
"Like sands through the hourglass, these are the days of our lives."  
  
End Notes – Well, there you have it. My Jake trilogy comes  
  
To a close. Not near as many reviews as epic  
  
Stories like 'Secrets and Surprises' but I'd like  
  
To thank all those who took the time to read and  
  
Review. I might be persuaded to write more fics  
  
Dealing with Blossom and Jake, simply because I  
  
Put a lot of work into these stories, and I don't  
  
Want to let them go just like that. 


End file.
